


Let It Snow

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Shooting, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Reader is Takagi's secretary celebrating at the Christmas party in Nakatomi Tower when Hans Gruber and his men show up and crash the celebration so to speak. Hans is impressed when reader sticks up for her boss. Her efforts are short lived, however.





	Let It Snow

Hans and his men come in unannounced with guns and you're talking with your friends in the center of the room. You're a secretary who works for Takagi. Hans gives his little speech about Takagi's past. He walks slowly, circling the guests in the room. From the moment he begins speaking, you're drawn to the sound of his silky, careful voice. Soon he's made his way closer and closer to you and your friends. They look at you, scared for their own lives. Hans continues on about Takagi until he finally reaches you. Your eyes meet, and that's when Takagi reveals himself. Hans stops, eyes still fixed on you. Then he turns to face Takagi. "And father of five…"

"I am Takagi." The businessman tells him. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" Hans replies. Then his men take Takagi into the separate room away from the crowd. Hans starts to follow them out of the room but then…stops again turning to look at you. "Bring her too." He commands one of the men, who quickly comes to get you. Hans goes into the other room where Takagi is taken.

You don't struggle against the henchman. Your friends shoot you terrified glances as you're taken away to meet Hans and the others in the office. You're brought up an elevator and into another office. "I'm going to count to three." You hear Hans say inside the room. "There will not be a four." As you enter the office with the man escorting you, he shoots you a quick look then returns to stare at Takagi.

Takagi insists that he doesn't know the codes while Hans continues to count. "Leave him alone!" You yell, wondering what has gotten into you. What are you doing? This man is a terrorist, and he's going to kill Takagi no matter you say. Hans glares at you, but recomposes himself. "Mr. Takagi, it's a nice suit. It would be a shame to ruin it."

"I'm telling you, you're just going to have to kill me. I don't know the codes." Takagi insists. "No, please." You interrupt again. "I'm his secretary. Take me instead." Takagi looks at you, panicked. "No y/n, stay out of this. He's a madman!" Hans begins to take interest in you. "Y/n, is it?" He stands, while the blond henchman aims his gun at Takagi from the desk. "You know the codes, do you?" You shake your head. "I don't…but I-I don't want you to hurt my boss. Just let him go." Hans smiles. "Saving your boss, how loyal of you." Takagi doesn't like the sight of Hans circling you, and speaks again. "Leave her out of this. No one knows the codes."

"Ok." He agrees and walks over to the desk, pulling the trigger and shooting Takagi in the head. Blood splatters everywhere in the office and Takagi goes limp, sitting lifeless in his chair. You scream and Hans is next to you in mere seconds, face close to yours. "Mr. Takagi chose his people well. You're a good secretary. Is there anything else you do well, Miss?"

You remain silent and he sighs. "Miss?" Hans continues to demand your full name. "Y/n L/n." You sputter out. He smirks. "You'll stay in here with me. Perhaps you are a good luck charm of sorts, my dear?"


End file.
